Три хороших девочки
by myself in Neverland
Summary: Три хороших девочки: Люба, Надя, Верочка. Все мертвы, их убили, Мы при этом были. Видели, как они кричали, Но молчали Несмотря на то, что знали, Что прольётся кровь." Ю.Г. Три хороших девочки


**Три хороших девочки**

**Глава 1**

1. Название: Три хороших девочки  
2. Автор: myself_in_Neverland  
3. Бета: котик-енотик  
4. Гамма: Mallin  
5. Рейтинг: R.  
6. Жанр: Ангст.  
7. Размер: мини  
8. Персонажи: Флер Делакур, Луна Лавгуд, Джинни Уизли.  
9. Предупреждение: насилие, AU, ООС (возможно), Deathfic. В тексте используется лирика группы Ю.Г.  
10. Мерси: Огромное спасибо Загогулинке за ценные советы и критику и моим драгоценным бете и гамме за то, что согласились привести в чувства этот фик.  
11. Саммари:  
Три хороших девочки:  
Люба, Надя, Верочка.  
Все мертвы, их убили,  
Мы при этом были.  
Видели, как они кричали,  
Но молчали  
Несмотря на то, что знали,  
Что прольётся кровь.  
Ю.Г. «Три хороших девочки»

12. Если будет желание, милости прошу в мою авторскую темку: .?act=ST&f=65&t=13741

_Первой умерла Любовь - из них самая милая.  
Девочка - красавица, она всем нравилась,  
Как же плавилась жизнь страхом в её глазах,  
Пусть ей будет хорошо на небесах._

Лежа на грязном полу, Флер едва могла пошевелиться – искалеченное тело ныло от боли, а перед глазами все расплывалось. Девушка беззвучно смаргивала соленые слезы, кусая губы до крови, лишь бы не закричать, лишь бы не давать больше повода издеваться над собой. Она замечала пристальные, а порой и жадные взгляды Пожирателей Смерти, которые уже вдоволь насладились ее страданиями и унижением. Флер казалось, будто она тряпичная кукла, которой давно наигрались и которую вот-вот выкинут, как ненужную вещь. Горечь подступала к горлу, а из легких вырывались хриплые стоны. Боль - вот, что она ощущала. Боль, которая пронзала каждую клеточку и заполняла все ее сознание. Ничего не осталось, только пустота в душе. Девушке было уже все равно, что с ней сделают, ведь хуже этого уже ничего не могло произойти. Или могло?

Флер услышала приглушенные шаги, приближающиеся к ней, а затем почувствовала горячее зловонное дыхание на шее. Тот, кто последним пытал ее, видимо, решил, что этого было недостаточно. Он резко схватил девушку за длинные светлые волосы и с силой поднял на ноги. Затылок пронзила острая боль, но она была ничем по сравнению с тем, что полувейле уже пришлось перенести. Флер почти ничего не ощущала. Она уже не могла самостоятельно стоять на постоянно подкашивающихся ногах, поэтому Пожиратель продолжал удерживать ее за волосы.

По залу прокатился одобрительный хохот и оживленные аплодисменты. Скоты! Ее выставляли, как животное на бойню, хотели доставить удовольствие искушенному зрителю. Она не выдержит еще одного удара, грязного прикосновения и омерзительного смеха.

Мерлин, а ведь Флер когда-то думала, что сможет все! И даже поражение на Турнире Трех Волшебников не переубедило ее в этом. Наверное, потому француженка и переехала в Англию, чтобы доказать всем, что она не красивая пустышка, а талантливая волшебница. Сейчас, при свете прожекторов, в зале, наполненном Пожирателями, все ее амбиции казались смешными и бессмысленными. Она искала славы, признания, но самое, наверное, главное – любви. Сердце больно кольнуло, и девушка начала задыхаться. Флер вспомнила блеклые безжизненные глаза мужа. Он подарил ей ту любовь и нежность, которую не давали бесчисленные поклонники, очарованные ее искусственной красотой, показал, что такое жить по-настоящему. Билл вызывал у Флер самые настоящие, искренние чувства. Ей хотелось посвятить всю свою жизнь этому человеку, заботиться о нем и дарить ему свое тепло. Они мечтали с Биллом, как заведут детей, будут воспитывать их, а позже – нянчить внуков и правнуков… А теперь все их мечты рассыпались на осколки, разбившись вдребезги.

Всхлип. Не выдержала. Сдалась. Флер не была такой сильной, какой хотела казаться. Она была лишь напуганной до смерти девушкой, у которой не осталось сил даже на надежду. Краем помутившегося сознания девушка заметила, как к ней подошел другой Пожиратель Смерти, оценивающе рассматривая. А ей было уже все равно… Темноволосый статный мужчина медленно достал волшебную палочку из кармана мантии и, видимо сжалившись, прошептал смертельное проклятье. Зеленый луч света коснулся ее груди, освобождая от страха и боли. Тело француженки обмякло и некрасиво повисло в руках Пожирателя.

_Следующим мёртвым телом стала Вера,  
Та, которая своим теплом всех согреть хотела.  
Помогала каждому, кто чувствовал себя плохо.  
Из неё особенно жестоко выбивали душу._

Темнота. В этой комнате всегда было плохое освещение, затхлый воздух неприятно щекотал ноздри, было трудно дышать. Именно в таких потаенных темных камерах можно было встретить черноносых пронглов, которых так долго искали ученые. Луна сидела на холодном каменном полу, прислонившись к стене и всматриваясь в смутные очертания комнаты. Может, именно здесь она сумеет увидеть этих существ. Девушка бережно прижимала сломанную руку к груди, боясь пошевелиться и причинить себе еще большую боль. Рядом когтевранка чувствовала угасающее тепло Джинни Уизли. Та, казалось, почти не дышит. Но иногда мертвенную тишину оглушали ее тихие всхлипы. Луна осторожно положила голову девушки себе на колени и нежно погладила по волосам, стараясь хоть немного успокоить.

- Джинни, они придут за нами. Спасут, - шептала когтевранка. – Все будет хорошо.

Верила ли она сама в то, что сказала? Наверное, да. Луна всегда верила в лучшее, пусть даже это были лишь призрачные надежды. Просто верила, без доказательств, без оглядки на прошлое и настоящее. Ей было так легче жить. Ведь если человек ни во что не верит, значит, у него нет души и нет того, что называется сердцем.

Девушка аккуратно перебирала рыжие прядки, что-то нашептывая себе под нос. Она чувствовала, как отчаяние украдкой, едва ощутимыми шажками прокрадывается в ее душу. И все же Луна старалась отогнать его подальше. Их уже ищут, и вот-вот ворвутся авроры, чтобы освободить из этого жуткого места. Да, она верила в это и всем сердцем хотела, чтобы и Джинни поверила.

Неожиданно тяжелая дверь с невыносимым скрипом отворилась, и в едва освещенное помещение вошел человек в черной мантии. Его лицо было испачкано в свежей, едва запекшейся крови. Мужчина криво усмехнулся, отчего его черты приобрели еще более устрашающий вид.

- Лавгуд, ты следующая, - грубый голос бесцеремонно разорвал тишину.

Джинни подняла голову и тихо заскулила, вцепившись в руку подруги. Страх. От нее веяло диким первобытным страхом. Она цеплялась за подругу, как за последнюю ниточку, связывавшую ее с прежней жизнью. Луна лишь погладила рыжеволосую девушку по ладони, будто говоря, что все будет хорошо. Верила ли она в это теперь? Наверное, да.

Пожиратель грубо схватил когтевранку за сломанную руку и потянул наверх, отчего у девушки потемнело в глазах, а из груди вырвался хриплый стон. Мужчина бесцеремонно оттолкнул ногой Джинни, и та, больно ударившись о стену, затихла.

Луну ослепил яркий свет, который освещал небольшую импровизированную сцену. Вокруг на широких скамьях рядами сидели Пожиратели Смерти. Самодовольно ухмыляющиеся в предвкушении зрелища мужчины, чопорные женщины, которые брезгливо смотрели на когтевранку, и дети. Дети, которые испуганно и в то же время заворожено следили за происходящим. Что же будет с ними, когда они повзрослеют и до конца осмыслят увиденное? Подрастающее поколение безжалостных и бессердечных убийц. А самое страшное - они будут слепо верить, что поступают правильно. Ведь с самого детства в них воспитывают злобу и кровожадность.

Мужчина вытолкнул светловолосую девушку в центр круга, и та, не устояв на ногах, упала на залитый кровью пол. В зале раздался оглушительный хохот, от которого по телу Луны побежали мурашки. Хотелось сжаться в маленький комок, закрыться от окружающего мира и больше никогда не слышать этого.

Было глупо полагать, что сегодняшний вечер закончится для нее благополучно. Эти люди не затем здесь собрались, чтобы посмотреть, как ее и остальных пленников отпустят.

Сильный удар по лицу, а затем в живот. Луна скорчилась от боли, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Она не понимала, почему к ней так жестоки, почему эти люди наслаждаются ее болью и унижением, каждой капелькой ее крови. Почему?

Пожиратель схватил ее за горло, сильно сжимая пальцы вокруг тонкой шеи. Воздуха не хватало, Луна слышала, как бешено колотится сердце. Мужчина чувствовал каждый удар пульса под своей ладонью, что заставляло его сжимать пальцы сильнее. Он упивался своей властью над этой бледной искалеченной девочкой. Но в ее голубых глазах не было страха, а было что-то другое, непонятное. Казалось, она знает то, что не доступно другим. Чертова Мона Лиза. Хотелось выбить из нее это, сжечь дотла наивную веру, вкусить ужас, обволакивающий ее разум. Но не было ничего. Она словно была далеко отсюда и не вполне осознавала, что с ней делали. Глупая девчонка! Злость наполняла каждую клеточку тела Пожирателя Смерти, ему хотелось раздавить это невинное существо одним ударом. В нем возбуждался живой интерес ребенка, который загоняет в угол насекомое и отрывает ему конечности, чтобы увидеть, что произойдет.

Мужчина швырнул девушку на пол и начал остервенело бить ее ногами. До последнего вздоха, до последней искорки в глазах.

Луна уже не чувствовала боли, лишь слышала глухие удары и яростное рычание над головой. Ее спасут. Вот сейчас. Сейчас…

_А последней умерла надежда, никогда прежде  
Я не видел, чтобы человек так долго умирал,  
Будто тот, кто брал её душу себе, сомневался,  
Может лучше, если б этот смех весёлый продолжался?_

Джинни забилась в дальний угол камеры и постоянно нервно оглядывалась на дверь. Мерлин, как же страшно! Страшно осознавать, что за ней придут, будут пытать и издеваться, а она не сможет дать достойный отпор. Она была одна, ее некому было поддержать и успокоить. Не было рядом Флер, которая бы добродушно улыбнулась, не было Луны, которая, казалось, вселяла в нее уверенность и надежду. Минуты ожидания резали по нервам сильнее, чем удары Пожирателей. Ей хотелось, чтобы все это прекратилось. Она устала ждать.

Но вот, как и в прошлый раз, дверь со скрипом отворилась, и в комнату вошел мужчина, освещенный тусклым светом, едва пробивающимся сквозь дверной проем. Неужели Джинни когда-то хотела, чтобы за ней пришли?! Девушка еще сильнее вжалась в угол и зажмурила глаза. Это конец.

Джинни почувствовала грубое прикосновение рук к плечам, и в этот момент что-то в ней взорвалось. Девушка начала безумно вырываться, царапая лицо Пожирателю. Она не понимала, откуда в ней столько силы. Мужчина был поражен внезапным сопротивлением не меньше нее и на несколько мгновений даже растерялся. Но потом, взяв себя в руки, ударил Джинни по лицу и схватил ее за волосы, пытаясь вытащить из комнаты.

- Не трогай меня, ублюдок! – отчаянно закричала девушка, продолжая яростно отбиваться.

- Молчать, тупая сука!

Гриффиндорка нервно рассмеялась ему в лицо. У нее началась самая настоящая истерика, которую она не в силах была сдержать. Еще один удар по лицу немного отрезвил гриффиндорку, но она, злобно шипя, продолжала сопротивляться. В ней появилась какая-то уверенность, что она сможет противостоять этому проклятому Пожирателю, сможет отстоять свое право на жизнь. Иначе…

Мужчина выволок рыжеволосую девушку на сцену, грязно ругаясь и вытирая кровоподтеки на лице. У него не было больше никакого желания к ней приближаться, поэтому он достал волшебную палочку и начал игриво крутить ее в руках.

Джинни нервно озиралась по сторонам, затравлено глядя на Пожирателей Смерти. Она часто дышала, с любой стороны ожидая нападения, но знала, что сможет выдержать, отбиться от любого, выжить несмотря ни на что. Не будь она Джинни Уизли!

Неожиданно ее пронзил яркий луч, и все тело взорвалось невообразимой болью. На нем появилось множество кровоточащих ранок, а в ушах зазвенело, словно пелена отгораживая ее от реальности. Джинни не могла дышать, горло раздирал отчаянный крик. И боль. Пронзительная, безжалостная боль, заставляющая забыть, кто ты и где находишься. Ничего подобного гриффиндорка еще не испытывала. Девушка упала на колени, сжимая зубы, чтобы не кричать. Она почувствовала привкус крови – наверное, прикусила себе язык.

Пожиратели невольно подались вперед, впитывая страх и мучения пленницы, которые, словно лакомства, таяли у них на губах. Уизли была подружкой Поттера, надежды всего Волшебного Мира, поэтому ее пытки были так желанны для Пожирателей. Ведь она _его_ надежда. Надежда надежды. А теперь гриффиндорка лежала, скорчившись на полу, глотая слезы и едва сдерживая стоны.

Девушка, переборов приступ отчаянья, поднялась на ноги. Она не будет унижаться перед этими ублюдками, ни за что не покажет, как ей страшно. Они никогда не увидят ее слабости, она не подарит им такого удовольствия. Джинни посмотрела на то место, где только что лежала. Весь пол был в крови. Ее крови. Гриффиндорку начало знобить, и она обняла себя руками. Мерлин, помоги! Джинни не могла вынести пытливых взглядов приспешников Темного Лорда, ей были ненавистны их лица и жадные ухмылки. И она начала кричать. Громко, яростно, не разбирая смысла сказанного. Ей было все равно. Лишь бы перекричать их смех, лишь бы не слышать оглушительных аплодисментов.

Хрупкое тело пронзило Круцио, который послал седой Пожиратель, с интересом наблюдавший за ее реакцией. Боль. Разрезающая сознание жгучая боль. Джинни царапала себя ногтями, пытаясь хоть как-то ее затмить. Она упала, но даже не ощутила удара об пол.

Девушка лежала в липкой горячей луже собственной крови, задыхаясь от беспомощности. Но она продолжала надеяться, что за ней придут, что ее спасут. Ведь так сказала Луна, а она еще никогда не ошибалась. Сейчас в зал забежит Гарри и заберет ее отсюда. Она спасется. Но с каждой капелькой крови ее надежда вытекала из тела и таяла на глазах. Джинни чувствовала, как жизнь просачивается сквозь кожу, как ослабевает пульс. Но она продолжала надеяться и верить. Ведь надежда умирает последней…

_Вера, Надежда, Любовь, светлая вам память.  
В вашу честь, девочки, минута молчания._


End file.
